Young and Beautiful
by stargazer84
Summary: Hermione was in absolute awe of the man standing before her. When did Neville start causing her to question her emotions? When did he start causing her heart to race when he was in close proximity? What was happening to them?


What started as an idea for a short story...turned into this...oh well...It starts slow, but I promise if you stick with it, it gets better! Rating for mild adult situations. I don't own anything. Enjoy!

Young and Beautiful

"Hermione?"

Having turned to see who called out for her, she wasn't surprised to see her friend making his way over to the Gryffindor table. It was a new year, her last year, the year she gave up in order to help save the wizarding world, to help save Harry. It was the year that students were invited back to repeat their NEWTs. Hermione didn't know it yet, but it would be the year her whole outlook on life and love would change.

"Neville, how good to see you. How was your holiday?" she said as her friend stood before her.

He had changed, of course, they all had. But as Neville stood before her at over six feet, and slimmer than his prior school years, Hermione could tell that the man that stood before her had gained many positive attributes over the last few months.

"Quite well, actually. I spent most of it here, rebuilding and whatnot and then going on holiday. Yourself?" He answered.

"Well I can't say I did anything adventurous, I've had my fill. But I went to Australia for a few weeks, and then spent some time with the Weasley's."

"And how is Ron?" Neville asked.

"Well he's…" Hermione began as Professor McGonagall approached them.

"Professor Longbottom, we're starting, I suggest you take your seat at the Head table." She directed, "Miss Granger." And nodded at her student.

"Professor." Hermione replied in shock as she looked at Neville. "Professor?"

"…I…" Neville started but heard McGonagall clear her throat. "I'll explain later, promise."

As he made his way over to the Head table, that was when she noticed his robes. Gone was the Gryffindor patch, but a Hogwarts Crest in its place. Hermione turned to her table and gave Ginny an astonished look.

"Did you know about this?" She asked her red-headed friend.

"I had heard that Sprout was going to retire, but I thought for sure he would be back to repeat this year before taking the job." Ginny replied.

"Neville, a Hogwarts professor." Hermione said as she smiled and shook her head.

"Kind of makes you want to take Herbology now, doesn't it?" Ginny joked.

* * *

Before she knew it, a week had passed in a whirlwind of classes. Getting herself back into the routine of studying, taking immensely descriptive notes, and working on assignments that weren't yet due came easy to her. It was Friday, she and Ginny had just been let out of Transfiguration and decided to take the outdoor route back to their tower.

It was a beautiful September afternoon, enjoyed by many of the students. The girls rounded the path that would take them past the greenhouses. Usually a quiet area of the castle, was now bustling with activity.

"Did class just get out?" Ginny had asked as she looked around at the younger groups of students.

"No, Neville's last class gets out right before lunch." Hermione replied as she glanced at her watch. "And besides, none of them have any of their books."

"Well, what in Merlin's name are they doing…whoa." Ginny stopped.

Hermione stared at her friend in confusion and then followed her gaze towards the greenhouses. There a man wearing a pair of khaki pants, a white A-shirt now smudged with dirt, and a pair of rough workman's gloves, was grabbing a large bag of soil from a massive pile outside of the greenhouses. He lifted the bag over his shoulder and turned to re-enter the first greenhouse.

"I really need to talk to McGonagall about changing my classes." Ginny said as she watched Neville bring the bag in.

Hermione gave her a look, to remind her she was already taken. Ginny smiled and shrugged. As the girls continued walking past all the whispering females perched on the lawn, Hermione was stopped when someone called out to her.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione turned to see that Neville had emerged once again from the greenhouse and was calling her over.

"I'll catch up with you later." Ginny said as she elbowed her.

Hermione made her way over to Neville as he removed the gloves from his hands and reached for a handkerchief from his back pocket.

"'Miss Granger' now is it? Does that mean I have to call you 'Professor'?" Hermione smiled as she set her books down on the bags of soil.

"Sorry about that, but there are too many students milling about for me to just yell out your given name." He replied as he wiped his face. "How are you? I know we haven't had a chance to really talk, what with classes and all."

"Fine. Feels like I never left. How about you, classes going well?" she replied as she glanced around and noticed the gaggle of girls whispering even more fiercely than before.

"Great, actually. I'm taking it slow with the first years, learning the basic supplies and tools, before I put a living plant in their care…" He trailed off as he too began to notice the surrounding students. He looked around and sighed, "Ever feel like you're being watched?"

Hermione laughed, "You seem to have earned a following."

"Yea. And a lack of privacy." He said as he put his gloves back on and reached for another bag.

"Neville, would you like some help? I could levitate the bags in for you. It would be much faster." She asked as he hoisted the bag onto his shoulder.

"No, no, it's quite alright. I like the physical aspect of preparing the houses. Keeps me from getting lazy." He answered as he brought the bag in.

Hermione watched him for a moment. The physical aspect really did seem to help. His shoulders were broader, arms gaining muscles that she didn't realize were there before, and that chubby status he had back in his first few years were gone. Shaking her head lightly to re-gather her thoughts, Hermione reached for her books.

"Well, I better be off. I have some reading to do before dinner." She called to him.

Hermione turned and took a few steps before she heard the fast approaching steps and a hand on her elbow.

"Wait, listen, I'm sorry about…this." He said in a rush as he thumbed the audience they had earlier, "I have so much I want to tell you, but having an audience does make it hard to hold a conversation, you know?"

"Yea." She replied as she let out a sigh of relief.

"I was wondering, that is, if you aren't bogged down with assignments, if you wanted to go for a walk after dinner. We could talk then, without putting on a show."

"Sure, that would be great. Besides you promised to tell me how you ended up in this position in the first place."

"Great. I'll meet you in the courtyard. Say, seven o'clock?" he smiled.

"Seven o'clock." Hermione confirmed.

Neville smiled at her as she began to walk back to her tower. She glanced back to see him tightening his gloves and watching her leave. She gave him a small wave as she rounded the corner and almost collided with another person.

"Did you just agree to go on a date with Neville?!"

"Merlin's beard, Ginny! You gave me a heart attack. I thought you said you were going up to the tower?" Hermione scolded and walked around her friend.

"Pfft, please. You get summoned by the hottest professor in Hogwarts since Lockhart, I want to know what he had to say. So? Are you guys going on a date tonight? What are you going to wear?"

"First of all, it's not a date, we're just catching up. Secondly, the only thing I'm worried about wearing is comfortable shoes, because these are killing me." Hermione explained as she adjusted her sock to decrease the rubbing from the back of her shoe.

* * *

The sun was quickly setting as it usually does when fall approaches. Hermione was rushing through the halls; Ginny had made sure to keep her until the last possible moment with a variety of outfits, and making sure that she knew every little detail of their nightly escapade.

Having decided on a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt with her hair pulled back in a relaxed ponytail, Hermione approached the courtyard. She scanned the area looking for her friend. She finally spotted him leaning against one of the side pillars, watching students as they travelled in and out of the castle grounds. When he spotted her, he straightened and tugged at the ends of his light blue button down.

"Hi." Hermione said as she reached him.

Neville cleared his throat as he replied with a similar, if not shy, greeting. He gestured towards the archway that led out to the grounds, allowing her to go through first.

The pair walked in silence for awhile, enjoying the views of the grounds. Hermione stealing side glances at Neville as they walked. When they reached the lake, Hermione had had enough.

"This is ridiculous! Since when did we find it so hard to talk to each other?" she laughed nervously as she turned to him.

"Heh. I was just trying to think of how to start." Neville replied as he scratched the back of his neck. "How's Harry?" he began.

"Harry's fine. More than fine, actually. He and Ginny are officially together. They spent most of the summer on holiday. Something Harry really deserved." Hermione explained. "He's now training at the Auror Academy."

"And Ron? Is he at the Academy as well?"

"No. Actually, Ron is working with George." She answered. Neville looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"The joke shop?" he asked.

"Mmhmm. George hasn't been dealing well with the loss of Fred. Ron took it upon himself to get George out of this deep depression and work with him on reopening the store and coming up with new inventions. I think it helps that George has something constructive to do, rather than sitting around the Burrow. Ron was offered a position at the Academy, but his duty is with his family right now."

"And you as well, obviously." Neville pointed out.

"Actually, no. We aren't together." She answered.

Neville stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I…I didn't know."

"It's fine." Hermione gave him a soft smile. "It was a mutual agreement. What with me coming back here for the year and him at the shop. But enough about me, what about you, Professor?"

"Sounds strange, doesn't it? It's taking some getting used to. Well, after the battle, Professor Sprout decided it was time to retire. She gave McGonagall a glowing recommendation on my behalf as a replacement. But in order to be eligible for the job, I had to take my NEWTS. So for most of the holidays, I spent studying and apprenticing with Sprout. Thankfully, McGonagall requested an emergency test session for me to take my NEWTS, and I passed, so here I am." He explained with a humble tone.

"That's incredible, Neville. I must say, I'm quite proud of you." Hermione smiled at him. "And I'm sure your Grandmother is, as well."

"Very much so. Though I think she would have liked it more if I had accepted Kingsley's invitation to join Harry at the Auror Academy."

"Kingsley invited you to become an Auror? Why didn't you accept it?" Hermione asked.

"One war is enough for me. I may have been a Gryffindor, but to have the courage to fight battles every day…that's not for me." He explained.

"You have just as much, if not more courage than most of us Neville. I mean…you teach…that takes a special type of person to be able to stand up in front of hundreds of students to empower their minds and be the role model they need."

Neville blushed at her compliment. "Didn't think of it that way."

The pair spent the next hour wandering the grounds talking about everything under the sun. From the war to their hopes for the upcoming school year. At some point, Hermione found her hand wrapped around Neville's arm. They approached the courtyard, laughing at the misfortune of a fourth year that had been hit in the face with a bouncing bulb.

"Well, Miss Granger, it has been a pleasure escorting you around the grounds, but I'm afraid that curfew is fast approaching, and I would hate to have to deduct points from Gryffindor."

"We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we Professor?" She smiled. "This was a lot of fun; we should do it again soon."

"We should. Goodnight, Hermione." He said as he made his way back towards the greenhouses.

"Goodnight, Neville."

* * *

And so it went on like that every week. The two old friends would meet up at the end of the week to sit and talk. Many times they took advantage of the nice weather to venture around the grounds. Other times they would spend in the library researching for an assignment or lesson. On this rainy night in November the pair met up in greenhouse number two. Neville was working on preparing the house for the fourth years to prune a flutterby bush on Monday. As he was busy repotting a bush, Hermione walked around the greenhouse, inspecting the various plant life. She stopped at a peculiar looking plant with orange flowers.

"These are beautiful, Neville." She stated as she reached out to touch the flower.

"And highly toxic." He replied as he looked over at her.

Hermione quickly pulled her hand away from the flower and looked at him.

"Only if you ingest the nectar. That is a Grevillea, or Spider Flower as it's also known. The nectar in it has traces of cyanide that can kill you before you can drink from another. But, yes, they are quite pretty." He explained. "I use them as an example to show that not all plants that look pretty are innocent."

Hermione nodded as she continued to look around. She noticed some hanging baskets by the windows, that didn't seem to have anything in them.

"What are you planning to do with these?" she asked as she pointed at the baskets.

"Ah, those." Neville said as he got up and took off his gloves. He walked over to a shelf and retrieved a small vase. He then walked over to the hose and filled the glass. He placed the vase in front of Hermione.

"Give me your hand." He said, holding out his own to her. "It's safe, I promise."

Hermione raised her left hand to his. He turned it so that her palm was facing up and lifted it to the edge of the basket. He held it there for a moment, and just when it seemed as if nothing would happen, a small coiled green vine started to rise from the dirt. Slowly, it started to unravel until the very end of the vine touched the very center of Hermione's palm. She watched as a small yellow seed was deposited in her hand. The vine then recoiled and disappeared back into the soil. Neville, lightly holding on to her wrist, guided her hand down to the vase. He stepped behind her and reached around her with his right hand and took the seed from her palm. When his fingertips brushed her palm, Hermione bit her lip and watched as he placed the seed in the water. He then took hold of her other hand and placed them both so that they were wrapped around the glass.

"Close your eyes." He hummed in her ear.

Hermione turned her head to look at him. He nodded at her questioning look. Hermione looked back at the vase and closed her eyes.

"Now, make a wish." He whispered.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm her rapid beating heart, and made her wish.

"Open your eyes."

She opened them and watched as the small seed dropped to the bottom of the glass. Once it touched the bottom, it began it give off a bright golden light. Then, before she could blink, the light shot straight up through the ceiling and into the sky. Hermione turned around to look at Neville. He placed his hands in his pockets but did not step away from her.

"Wishapod, distant cousin of the Puffapod. They say if your wish is strong enough, it'll come true. So, Miss Granger, what did you wish for?"

Hermione was in absolute awe of the man standing before her. When did Neville start causing her to question her emotions? When did he start causing her heart to race when he was in close proximity? What was happening to them?

"There's a muggle superstition, that if you say what you wished for, it won't come true." She leaned closer to him and whispered, "So, Professor Longbottom, if it's alright with you, I'd rather not say."

* * *

"So, did he ask you?" Ginny inquired at the beginning of dinner one evening in December.

"Did who ask me what?" Hermione asked looking at her auburn friend with a confused look.

"You know," Ginny started as she looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Did a certain friend, whom you've been spending lots of time with, ask you to the Christmas Ball?"

"No. First of all, you and I both know that such a thing would never be allowed, he is a professor after all. And secondly, if it was allowed, who says he would ask me?" Hermione hissed.

"Are you kidding me? Let me ask you this…what is the most direct route from the greenhouses to the Great Hall? Ginny asked.

"Are we talking time or distance?" Hermione questioned her friend, only to get glared at. "Alright, um, I suppose going in by the library, past the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and down the main stairway."

"Well then why does he always make an appearance by Ancient Runes right before lunch, which is clearly not the quickest way here?" Ginny pointed out.

"For the obvious reason that…I mean he must have…oh bollocks, I don't know." She replied, exasperated.

"Allow me to enlighten you; our dear friend has a crush on you. And you, little miss know-it-all, have a crush on him." Ginny spooned some mashed potatoes in her mouth as she finished.

"I most certainly…" Hermione started.

"Hermione, listen, I know that you and Ron decided not to go through with things, but that doesn't mean you can't have other relationships. And Neville is such a gentleman…what could go wrong?" Ginny interrupted.

"He could lose his job for having a relationship with a student." She countered.

Taking a moment to think it over, Ginny sighed, "No one would have to know. With all the sneaking around you did with Harry and Ron, I'm sure you've become a master of deception. You know I would never tell a soul. This is your year, Hermione, not Harry's, not Ron's, yours. And you deserve to live while you're still young and beautiful."

* * *

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror of the girl's lavatory. She was finishing with her make-up and was now taking the time to analyze any imperfections she saw. Her hair was pinned back with a side braid that formed into an elegant bun. Light make-up done with pale pinks to match her dress.

The dress that Hermione would have passed over, if Ginny had not made her try it on. The pale pink sweetheart dress that came to her knees, with crystal beading that sparkled in the light. She had to admit, she did look quite pretty, better than the Yule ball four years ago, maybe even slightly better than at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

She took a deep breath and made her way out of the bathroom and back to her dorm. Ginny was sitting on the edge of her bed putting her shoes on. She looked up when Hermione entered.

"You're welcome." Ginny said.

"Thank You? What am I thanking you for?" Hermione asked as she put her earrings in.

"For convincing you to buy that dress. You look fantastic. Are you sure you want to go alone? I'm sure there are plenty out there that would jump at the chance to take a war hero to the dance."

"I'm sure. Besides, a very smart friend of mine told me that this year is about me. So I'm just going to enjoy myself." Hermione replied.

"A very smart friend, indeed. Do you want to walk down with me?"

"No, I still have to find my shoes. You go on, I'll catch up." Hermione waved her off.

Hermione waited until she couldn't hear Ginny's footfalls on the steps before she reached under her bed for a small shoe box. Inside laid the silver sparkling heels that she would wear for the event. As she placed her feet gently into the heels, she let her mind wander back to the walk she and Neville took last week.

* * *

Greenhouse number six was the home to saplings and medium sized trees during the winter months. It was also a warm area for the two to take refuge in on their weekend visits together. Hermione was looking up at the orange tree, watching as Neville balanced on a limb to reach for two ripened fruit. He jumped down besides her, and handed one out to her. Hermione leaned back against the trunk of the tree as she peeled the orange, Neville leaning his shoulder beside her. As Hermione popped a slice into her mouth, she noticed that Neville was fidgeting with his orange.

"Everything alright?" she asked when she swallowed.

Neville looked up at her and paused. "Are you….are you taking anyone to the ball?"

"No. I was just going to go with Ginny and some of the other girls in the dorm." She answered.

"Oh, sounds fun." He said hesitantly.

"Neville…?"

"I…I would have asked you…to the ball that is…if I could." He interrupted as he played with the orange.

"And I would have said yes, if you asked."

* * *

Hermione stood, testing her balance in the shoes, and made her way to the Great Hall. She knew that the professors would attend the ball, as was customary, but each had an assignment. Neville had explained for the first half of the ball he would be present in the Great Hall to supervise, then would be in charge of roaming the first floor hallways in search of any wayward couples in dark alcoves.

As she approached the Great Hall, the hauntingly melodic sounds of Banquo and the Banshees drowned out all the noise created by the students in the hallway. She entered the hall to find it beautifully decorated. The Christmas trees that Hagrid brought in were adorned with white and blue lights, which were reflected off the ornaments. White tulle was draped along the walls, and magnificent ice sculptures stood as centerpieces on the tables. Hermione didn't have much time to take in the rest of the hall, before Ginny came rushing over and grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her over to the dance floor.

* * *

Hermione had danced for what seemed like hours. She easily avoided the slower songs by making her way over to the refreshment table, or taking a moment to sit and rub her feet. She spotted Neville by the doors to the Great Hall earlier, and knew he was watching her for most of the evening. During one particular song she was dancing to, she turned and her eyes caught Neville's across the hall. She continued to dance but refused to break the eye contact. It wasn't until Professor Sinistra entered the hall to release him to his next duty that he looked away. Yet, just before he exited, he gave her a look and nudged his head to follow him.

Hermione quickly made an excuse to her friends and made her way out into the hall. She looked around for a moment before heading towards the main stairway, but before she could place her foot on the first step, a movement in the hallway on her right caught her eye. She slowly walked towards the hallway, cautious to make sure no one saw her.

A figure stepped forward, the tip of their wand lit and pointing past her. Two spells were quickly cast at the entrance to the hall. Hermione recognized them as Muffliato and Repello. She turned as Neville tucked his wand in his back pocket. He approached her holding out his right hand. Hermione gave him a soft smile and placed her left hand in his. He gently pulled her closer as the echoes of a slower melody vibrated down the hall.

Hermione placed her hand on Neville's shoulder as he placed his around her waist. They moved slowly at first, careful not to bump the paintings on the walls or step on each other's feet. When they found a fluid movement they began to relax and enjoy themselves. Hermione knew from the Yule Ball the Neville was a wonderful dancer, but the way he was moving with her seemed like it was out of an old Fred Astaire. He was able to spin her, twirl her, move with her as if they were dancing on air. At one point they separated, and Hermione spun her way to him. With his arm wrapped around her waist, her back to his chest, she glanced over her shoulder to look at him. It was the look of pure adoration. She spun back out and as the song came to a close, she felt Neville pull her back to him. The force of the pull, however, was greater than they both anticipated. Hermione stumbled forward and grabbed the front of his shirt, while her knee came up and brushed along the side of his leg. Neville's reflexes kicked in and grabbed her waist with one hand, while the other rested just above her thigh.

Time froze as the two of them realized the position they were in. Hermione, out of breath from dancing, looked up at Neville's face with lips parted. Neville's hand on her waist slightly tightened as he stared at her pink lips. Slowly lowering his head towards her, he felt Hermione's grip on his shirt loosen as she slide them up to his neck.

"Let's try the staircase to the dungeons, no one will think to look for us down there." The voice of a wandering couple declared as they passed the hallway Hermione and Neville were currently occupying.

Neville looked up and sighed. The released Hermione's leg and looked down at her. She had turned her head towards the voices, hands still on his chest.

"Eww, no. It's creepy and it smells like burnt cauldrons." The female counterpart argued.

"Exactly, thus why no one would bothering patrolling down there." The male argued back.

Neville groaned. "Looks like duty calls."

He took a step back to release her from his grip. Hermione gave him a small smile and nodded as she clasped her hands in front of her. She watched as he sidestepped around her and started after the hormonal teenagers. He stopped after a few steps and turned back to her to take her hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles.

"You look beautiful tonight, Hermione. Thank you for the dance."

He released her hand and continued on his patrol. Hermione was left with butterflies in her stomach and she could swear her heart stopped for at least fifteen seconds. When she gained control of her legs, Hermione made her back to the Great Hall.

"There you are! I have been looking all over for you. Are you ok? You're all flushed." Ginny said as she grabbed her friends arm.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder to the stairway leading to the dungeons.

"Yea. It's just hot in here, is all."

* * *

She couldn't sleep. No matter what she did, her mattress felt lumpy, her pillow was a brick, her blankets were scratchy, and her dorm mates breathing louder than usual. She tried flipping her pillow to lie on the cool side, she tried reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood, but to no avail, sleep would not come to her. Her thoughts would turn back to the hallway. Thinking about what almost happened caused her stomach to flip. Finally, she reached over and grabbed her wristwatch from the nightstand. 11:16pm. Making a quick decision, Hermione threw the blankets off her, and tiptoed over to her dresser. Grabbing a pair of socks and her wand, Hermione slipped out of her dorm and down to the common room. There she placed the socks on her feet, not bothering with shoes or slippers if she wanted to maintain her stealthy escape. She placed a warming charm around herself, and lastly cast a disillusionment charm.

She had to hurry if she wanted this to go right. Racing out of the portrait, down the hall, checking around the corner for any prefects, before racing down two flights of stairs to the fourth floor. She ran down one last hallway and waited in the nearby alcove. Trying to keep her breathing under control, she listened for the heavy, stumbling footsteps. After a minute or two, he appeared.

'Right on time.' She thought as she quietly followed the slightly intoxicated professor.

Slughorn, mumbling to himself, led her directly to the portrait of Paracelsus. Very little was known about this wizard, but Hermione recognized him from Ron's collection of chocolate frog card. It took a minute for Slughorn to get past his slurring to properly give the password to enter.

Staying as close to the professor as she dared, Hermione was able to slip in behind the professor and into the long hallway that housed the professor's quarters. Slughorn made his way to his door and tripped as he entered his room. Hermione waited until she saw the shadows of his feet retreat from the door before she ventured down the hall. Walking past several doors, she noticed that each one had a gold plate fused to it. Each plate monogrammed for the professor that lived in each one. Reaching the end of the hallway, she came upon the door of N.A.L. Giving one last look down the hall, Hermione walked up to the door and gave it three light knocks.

Not sure if he would even hear them, but not daring to knock any harder, she waited with her ear pressed to the door. She heard light footsteps approach the door, and the inner locking mechanism being released, she straightened as the door opened.

Neville opened the door, expecting a fellow professor to be on the other side, but what he saw was an empty hallway. Opening the door wider to look down the hall, he found himself being pushed in the chest back into his room. He bumped the side table behind him; upsetting the books he had lying on top of it, and saw his door closing on its own accord. He reached for his wand in his back pocket, but before he could draw it, he heard a voice.

"Wait…Neville, it's me." It said.

He looked in the direction of the voice and noticed the wall behind it looked slightly warped as the figure moved closer to him. Suddenly, the charm was lifted, and Hermione stood before him with her hands out in front of her to show she meant no harm.

"Her…Hermione? How in the world did you get in here?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down.

"Slughorn keeps a very tight schedule. Every night after dinner he retires to his office where he likes to indulge in more than nightcap. Then promptly at 11:15 he beings to make his way to his quarters, after fighting to release his foot from the trick step, he finally gets to the portrait at precisely 11:30." She explained as Neville gather the books that fell on the floor.

"Oh, right." He said as if it was of common knowledge. "But what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about…about us." She breathed.

Neville placed the books on the table and stared at her. He shook his head.

"You shouldn't be here. The trouble we could both be in if someone saw you…let me get my shoes, I'll walk you back to the tower."

"No…wait…" Hermione said as she reached out and grabbed his arm and turned him towards her.

He faced her, waiting for an excuse to stay. But suddenly, she was on her toes, with one hand on his arm, and the other on his chest to help her balance, she delivered the sweetest kiss he had ever experienced.

Spearmint toothpaste lingered on his soft lips. The smell of potting soil and grass filled the air around him. Combined with the stale smell of parchment from the textbooks in the room, Hermione knew she was doing the right thing.

She broke the kiss and settled back on her heels. Looking up at Neville waiting for him to react. He stared at her with a haze in his eyes. But before she could say anything, he leaned down to recapture her lips with his. She felt herself take a few steps back until her back collided with one of the posts on his bed. She reached up to wrap her hand around his neck to bring him deeper into the kiss. His hands placed on her waist, keeping her as close to him as he could get her. But it wasn't enough for Hermione.

Brushing her knee along the outside of his leg, Neville places his hand on her thigh. Breaking the kiss to breathe, Neville glances at Hermione, silently asking if she was comfortable with the situation. Hermione answers with a light kiss on his jaw, causing him to tighten the grip on her leg. Hermione continued the path along his jaw, until she found herself completely off the floor.

Neville hoisting her up, pinning her between him and the bed post, he placed his hands on her hips to hold her up. Hermione placed her hands on his face to bring him in again, allowing his tongue to seek out her mouth.

Hermione let out a small sigh as she felt the tips of his fingers brush the skin of her stomach under her shirt. Leaning into them, willing him to explore. Neville brought his lips to her neck traveling up to the sweet spot just behind her ear, as his hands slowly traveled to the bottom of her rib cage, taking the shirt with it.

Driving one hand through his hair, the other grabbing the post above her head, Hermione begging for his touch. Neville kissed his way down to her collar bone as his fingers brushed the soft skin of the bottom of her breast. The gasp that escaped from Hermione's mouth was enough to make Neville stop.

He buried his face in her neck.

"We shouldn't." he breathed.

"No one has to know. It'll be just between us. We've been careful about our meetings, to the rest of them, we are just catching up, no one will know about this." She reasoned.

"Smartest witch of our time, I just hope you're right about this."

He lowered his hands so that he could carry her to the bed. He set her down and stood to lift the shirt up and over his head. Hermione watched as the muscles in his arms and chest stretched and relaxed. He kneeled on the bed in front of her and held out his hand to her.

She took it and moved closer to straddle his knees. She placed her hands on his shoulders, exploring the skin that tensed at her touch. Neville's hands found themselves back on her waist gripping the hem of her shirt. Hermione nodded in silent agreement as the material found itself being lifted once again.

Neville kept his eyes on her face, not wanting to ogle her body until she was ready. Hermione bent forward to capture his lips once again. Feeling the callous skin of his hands on her bare back, Hermione leaned into his chest. It was almost too much for him to handle.

Neville shifted and began to bring the two of them back against his pillows. It was then she could feel his need, he was being the gentleman he always was, but if she didn't take control, they would be living with this pent up tension for the rest of the year.

She allowed her hands to travel down his chest to the buckle of his belt. Neville released the kiss.

"Are you sure?" he breathed, "We can still stop."

"I've never been more sure of anything." She answered as she kissed his cheek.

Neville released his belt from the knot and began working on his pants. It was then that he let himself fully appreciate the sight before him. He had always known Hermione to be beautiful, but in her thoroughly kissed state she was an angel sent to him. And he would make damn sure he treated her as such.

* * *

It was true that Neville and Hermione took the utmost care to hide their growing relationship. During schools days they would have school related conversations in front of students and staff, always using their professional names. Their weekend visits were seen as nothing more than two people studying together, a new professor researching new lesson plans with the most organized witch in the country. But behind closed doors, and tapestry hidden hallways, the two could be found embraced, seeking the comfort and thrill of each other's touch.

Ginny had her suspicions, of course. But every time she tried to get even the most minor detail, Hermione would brush off her notions as pure hogwash. Hermione wasn't fooling her though. Ginny considered herself an expert on spotting the look of lovesickness. Having experienced it herself for several years. But she would do anything to make sure her friend was happy, and if her happiness involved Neville, then she would take that secret to the grave…or at least until Hermione left Hogwarts and wasn't breaking a school policy.

It was a Saturday night, just after dinner had let out. It was the usual time that Hermione would come racing down from the dorms into the common room, to excuse herself to the library for the evening. Ginny smiled as she watched Hermione struggle to slip on her shoe and hop across the room.

"Off to the library?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, actually. Need a book?" Hermione answered as she won the battle with her shoe.

Ginny shook her head. "Have fun. Don't let Madam Pince catch you…putting her books in the wrong place." She called after her friend.

Hermione sent the girl a glare over her shoulder, only to elicit a laugh from the red-head.

Hermione had found the perfect place to study in the library back in second year. It was an area less traveled, even by the vulture-like librarian herself. It was the one spot that Hermione felt comfortable enough to openly read about hexes and spells, no student would be assigned to research. Being a Saturday, and no other student being caught dead in such a place on the weekend, helped garner some privacy. It was here that the couple found themselves wrapped within each other.

"Easter holidays are coming up." Neville stated between kisses.

"Mmmhmm." Hermione answered.

"Come home with me."

Hermione looked up at him with a surprised look.

"Gran was a hair close to sending me a howler for not coming home during Christmas, and insists that I attend Easter dinner. I already asked if you could join, what with your parents still in Australia, she would be delighted to meet you again. I've already planned it out. You go back to London on the train, I'll meet you just outside the station after all the other students have gone, and we'll apparate back to Alderley Edge." He explained.

"Alderley Edge? Outside of Manchester? I didn't know you lived there. I thought you lived closer to London, to be near your parents."

"No, the house has been in the family for generations. Besides, it's not all that hard to travel to St. Mungo's. So, what do you say? Care to spend Easter with me?" He whispered as he leaned in for another kiss.

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Mum is going to pitch a fit that you aren't coming back with me. What am I suppose to tell her? She will not accept that you want to spend the holidays alone, she'll fetch Bill and George after you, you know that, right?" an exasperated Ginny yelled as she paced their trolley car.

"Just tell them I'm flying out to my parents. She can't be mad that I'm spending time with my own family. Lay it on thick, I haven't seen them more than two weeks since the summer, I really miss them, you're the master of fooling your mother, I'm sure you'll do fine." Hermione reasoned.

"Meanwhile you're off shagging the week away in upper east England." Ginny quipped as she sat across from her friend.

"Ginny! That's not…" she hissed.

"What? It's true, and you and I both know it."

* * *

Hermione waited just outside The Fellow, a muggle restaurant across the street from King's Cross. It was the meeting place she and Neville had agreed to meet. The smell of smoked ham hock making her wish she had purchased a snack on the trolley. Finally, Hermione had spotted Neville crossing the street to meet her. It was a sign that nearly all the students on the train had been picked up by their parents, and was safe to travel together. They ducked behind the restaurant, out of the eyesight of muggles, to apparate just outside of the muggle town Neville lived near.

With a small pop, and the uncomfortable twisting and pulling found the pair in an open field. Looking down the hill they were perched on, Hermione could see the cluster of the town of Alderley Edge.

"It's just a short walk from here. I hope you don't mind." Neville explained nervously.

"Not at all. This looks like a lovely place." Hermione smiled.

"It is. Now I have to warn you, my Gran can be a bit forward, in case you don't remember, so please don't take offense to anything she says. My great uncle is insane. I told you he almost drowned me once, didn't I?" He asked as they reached a road.

Hermione gave him a curious look.

"Yea, he was trying to get me to perform magic, as they thought I was a squib, and pushed me off the Blackpool Pier. Not only did I not do magic, but now have a profound fear of the water. So again, pay him no mind. My great aunt Enid, though, she's nice, very understanding and smart. I think you'll like her."

"Your family sounds lovely, Neville."

They walked up the road about half a mile, and then turned down a dirt path. After walking a few more minutes, Hermione could feel the familiar spark in the air. She stopped to acknowledge the magic and turned to Neville.

"We're here." He said as he pointed at a small brick overpass on the right side of the road.

Under the bridge flowed a steady stream that bordered the large property. The "home" Neville so humbly spoke of was one that could rival the Malfoy's. As they neared the front drive, a voice from the entrance met them.

"Well it's about time. I thought you would be here ages ago." A regal looking woman approached them on the steps. Her deep purple robes complimenting her white hair.

"Sorry Gran. The train was delayed, some mechanical difficulties." Neville lied as he kissed his grandmother's cheek.

"Mmmm. Told Minerva ages ago they needed to replace that old steam engine." She responded as she rounded her gaze on Hermione. "I do hope that he didn't make you walk all the way here from town. Merlin knows he should have apparated you right on the grounds."

Neville's grandmother gave him a stern look that he seemed to blush under.

"Actually, I wanted to see the town. I've never been in this county. I wanted to admire the architecture I've read so much about." Hermione interceded.

Augusta Longbottom gave her a long look. "Architecture, indeed. Well, let's not waste the afternoon away, let's get you settled in and…dear girl, did you not bring anything along with you?" she asked when she noticed Hermione lacked any luggage.

"Oh, no ma'am, all of my things are packed in here. I placed an extension charm on it." Hermione explained as she held out her purple bag.

"Oh, well, Neville, take her…bag and put it in the blue room. Then meet us outside. Your aunt and uncle are here, and would like to see you." Augusta instructed.

"Yes, ma'am." Neville said as he took Hermione's purse.

"Follow me dear, we are to have tea on the terrace." Augusta clasped her hands in front of her stomach as she led Hermione down the main hall towards the back of the house.

Outside, the terrace was laid in large grey bricks. The lawn expanded at least six acres, expansive gardens, complete with a stable and a fenced arena for the horses to roam. In that area she saw a man with a horse tied to a rope, willing it to trot in circles.

"Miss Hermione Granger, I would like to introduce you to my sister, Mrs. Edin Longbottom." Augusta announced as she stood next to an equally silver haired women sitting on an outdoor chaise. Hermione stepped closer and held her hand out to the woman.

"It's a real pleasure. I can't thank you both enough for allowing me to stay this week." She said as she stat between the two women at the round table.

"Think nothing of it, dear. It's not every day Neville asks a friend to stay with us. In fact, I believe you are the first." Augusta waved off as she reached to poor the tea.

"He speaks very highly of you. I'd even wager, a bit more than Harry Potter." Edin stated as she reached for her saucer.

"Your nephew is very kind. One of my very best friends." Hermione answered as she received her tea.

Just as Hermione was reaching for the milk to pour in her tea, Neville walked out onto the terrace.

"Ah, Neville dear, do me favor, do help your uncle with the hay bales for the horses. We wouldn't want him to throw out his back now, would we? Or setting the blasted things on fire, like last time." Edin called out to him.

Hermione turned to in time to see Neville roll his eyes at the notion of his barmy uncle setting bales on fire.

"Of course, Aunt Edin." He responded as he set forward towards his uncle.

"There's a good boy." His aunt called after him.

After an exhausting conversation with his grandmother and aunt about her education, and thoughts of future career options, Hermione made her way towards the white fence. She watched as Neville's uncle led the horse in countless circles. She saw Neville walk over in the corner of her eye. He was adding another bale to the pile in front of her. As he set it down, a great puff of dust rose from the stack. Neville let out a great sneeze.

"Out of all the plant life you've encountered, you're allergic to hay?" she asked with a curious look.

"Bloody stuff." He replied followed by another sneeze.

Hermione chuckled, and then turned to watch his uncle.

"He's… he's not whipping the horse is he?" she whispered.

"No…" the voice from the center of the arena answered. "I train them by using the sound of the whip to increase their pace. Come and see."

Hermione looked to Neville, who offered his hand to help her climb up and over the fence. As she swung her leg around, Neville placed the other hand on her waist to gently help her down. They gave each other a knowing smile, before walking over to Uncle Algie.

"Ye see lass, with just a crack of the whip; I can command Hyperion here to go from a trot to a gallop. No harm comes to him." He slowed the horse down so that he stopped right in front of her. "Before ye know it, he'll be ready for ridin'." He handed her a carrot to feed the horse.

Hermione offered the carrot to the large animal, as she reached to brush its neck and the bridge of his nose.

"You be knowin' how to ride, don't ya lass?" Algie asked as he untied the rope from the bridle.

"No, no I never learned." Hermione answered.

"Ye brought home a city girl there Neville." His uncle quipped as Neville blushed. "Don't be worryin' yourself lass, we'll be havin' ye ride by the end of the week. Ain't nobody gonna realize it be ye first time tryin'."

His uncle clapped Neville on the back as he carried the rope back to the stable.

"Sorry 'bout that. I told you he was loony." Neville apologized as he scratched the back of his neck.

"It's fine. Your family is wonderful, Neville." Hermione smiled as they walked over to the gate. "This house is amazing; it's not what I pictured at all."

"I better give you the tour, so you don't get lost. One thing Gran hates the most is not being punctual, so I better make sure you know your way." Neville stopped and seemed to rethink his actions, "On second thought, Gran might not like the fact that I smell of horses, I'll see if Aunt Edin can show you around."

They entered the house to find Aunt Edin talking with one of the kitchen staff in the dining hall. They waited for her to make a decision on what dessert would best be served after dinner. When she had finally decided, she agreed to take Hermione around the house.

The ground floor consisted of a luxurious sitting room with a large fireplace, the dining room they had just departed that could easily hold a party of twelve, and the bustling kitchen with staff frantically preparing the evenings dinner. The access to the conservatory where Neville had been known to spend most of his time when he was home, and the small library with views of the gardens.

"The house has seven bedrooms, three of which are on the right side of the stairs, those belong to Augusta, myself and Algie. Algie has the most rattling snore you will ever hear, best to put a silencing charm up if you wish to sleep at all while you're here. On the left are the four. The last one down the hall is Neville's, this one here was Frank and Alice's room, poor dears, and this one is yours." Aunt Edin explained as she opened the door.

Augusta was right, it was blue. The walls were painted to match the sky on the sunniest day, the sheets on the bed a deeper blue, and the curtains hanging from the windows dark enough to block out any light."

"Each room has their own bath." Edin explained as she walked over to a door across from the bed. "Your linens can be found in here." She directed her towards the large armoire. "Hor'd'oeuvres are served in the sitting room at six, and dinner will be at seven. I'll leave you to get ready."

This was more than Hermione could have imagined. For all those years, she pictured Neville and his grandmother sharing a small flat, filled with items that could rival an antique store. But this…it was so airy, so light, and beautiful. She could imagine that even during the stormiest of days, the house would be filled with warmth and comfort. She could imagine herself sitting in the conservatory with a good book and warm cup of tea, as Neville cultivated his latest project.

She went over to the vanity which was adorned with a silver hair brush, silver hand mirror, various hair clips, and silver face powder container and perfume bottle. She picked up the hand mirror, it was all so beautiful. A soft knock came upon her door; she placed the mirror back on the vanity and walked over to her door.

"Everything to your liking?" Neville asked as he rolled the sleeves of his button up.

"It's wonderful. I'm so glad I came here with you."

Neville smiled, then looked down the hall, before he stepped into her room and closed the door. As soon as it latched he turned and took her face in his hands and thoroughly kissed her. Hermione sighed into him. After a minute, they broke apart.

"Haven't had a chance to do that. Hopefully my Gran won't keep me too busy and away from you the whole week." Neville breathed. "Although, they have to sleep at some point, and we could always make time then."

"In your Grandmother's house? Are you comfortable with that?" Hermione laughed.

"Actually, it's mine."

Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"Gran decided after the war to rewrite her Will and signed the estate over to me. So…this is all mine." He gestured with his arms.

"Oh…well….that's…wow." Hermione didn't know what to say.

Neville shrugged, "Gran still runs the place. Which, if we show up late, she'll have our hides. Best get ready. I'll meet you in the hall."

* * *

"Tell me, Miss Granger, your parents being muggles, what do they do in the way of employment?" Augusta asked as she accepted a glass of wine.

"Oh, they are sort of like healers, but they specialize in teeth. We call them dentists." Hermione explained.

"Highly educated, no doubt. No wonder you decided to go back for your last year. And what do you want to do after you leave Hogwarts? Join your friend Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"I haven't really decided yet. I'm at a crossroad of sorts between Magical Law or Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Smart girl like you would do well in the Ministry. About time they got some brains in there." Augusta remarked. "Neville, dear, Wednesday you are to visit your parents, it's been long overdue. You should take Hermione with you, introduce her to them, it'll do them some good to have a fresh face around."

Hermione looked over at Neville, who was standing by the large front windows with his uncle. He seemed to tense up at the mention of his parents.

"You don't have to come…I mean, it's up to you…" Neville offered her.

"I would love to meet them." She said with a small smile.

* * *

Wednesday morning arrived quicker than anyone could have expected. Neville seemed nervous throughout breakfast. Hermione had reached for his hand under the table and gave it strong squeeze. It seemed to help slightly.

They traveled by floo to the hospital. When they arrived in the main hall, Neville turned to her.

"They don't remember anything. They don't even know who I am. At times I find myself thinking, what's the point? I get my hopes up every time, waiting to find that glimpse of recognition. It never comes. I don't expect you to understand…"

"I do, Neville. I wiped my parent's memory of me before I left with Harry and Ron. I didn't know for sure if I would be able to reverse it. I may be the only person who knows what it's like to have your parents look at you and not recognize you."

Neville nodded and took a deep breath.

They took the lift to the fourth floor. Hermione remembered when she, Harry and Ron had stumbled upon the floor a few years ago and had first learned about Neville's parents. They exited the lift and walked down the hall to Ward 49. There they met a nurse just exiting the Longbottom's room.

"Ah, Neville, how wonderful to see you. Your grandmother said you'd be paying a visit this week. I was just about to take your father down the hall for a quick scourgifying. Your mum just got back from hers. Who's this?"

"Oh, Hermione this is Hester, Hester this is Hermione Granger." Neville announced.

"I knew who you were, dear, just making a gentleman out of this young man." She winked, and then turned back to Neville. "Your mother has been dying to get someone to read to her, why don't you be a dear a read a few pages, while I take care of your dad."

Neville nodded and led Hermione into the sunlit room. He stopped and stared at his mother for a few seconds as if to gather the false excitement of seeing her. He took a few steps closer to her chair.

"Hi, mum." He whispered as he knelt by her side. "How are you doing today?" he paused to give her time to see if she would answer him. She looked at Neville and blinked a few times before drawing her eyes on Hermione. "This is Hermione, mum. She wanted to meet you."

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Longbottom." Hermione smiled as she stepped closer.

Alice continued to stare at Hermione; Hermione feeling slightly uncomfortable looked at Neville for some clue as to what to say. Yet in that moment Alice Longbottom lifted the book in her lap towards Hermione.

"Would you like me to read to you?" Hermione asked and was answered by Alice lifting the book higher. "Alright, then."

Neville pulled another chair over so that Hermione was at his mother's side. She opened the book to the first chapter to find that it was indeed a play, written entirely in French.

"Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré mes Pieds by Malecrit." She began.

Hermione was able to get through a few pages of the play, only stopping to correct the accent on certain words. Neville stood completely entranced with the words, even though he had no idea what they meant, Hermione had a way of telling a story that made it easy to understand the emotions of the characters. As Hermione lifted her left arm to turn the page, Alice reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled it toward her.

"Mum! What are you doing? Let go!" Neville yelled as he reached over to try and pull his mother's hand away. But just as he grabbed one of her hands, Alice slipped the sleeve of Hermione's shirt up to her elbow. Alice raked her fingers against Hermione's forearm to break the glamour charm that was in place.

Neville froze as he heard Hermione hiss. He looked at her arm and saw the scar.

"Mum…what did you do?" he asked her in a panic.

"No, Neville, she didn't do this." Hermione rushed.

"B…Bellatrix…Bella….trix..Bella…" came the anxious whisper.

Alice was looking at Hermione's arm in a state of terror. Her breathing increased, and she released Hermione's arm and brought her hands to her head.

"No! Stop! No!" she screamed.

"Mum, calm down, its ok." Neville tried to soothe his mother.

Just then Hester came rushing back into the room.

"What in the world? What's gotten her in such a fit?" she asked as she took her wand out.

"I don't know, one minute Hermione's reading to her, the next she's screaming about Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville tried to explain.

Hester summoned a calming drought, as Hermione adjusted her sleeve. Hester walked over to Alice and in a calm voice coaxed her into taking the potion. In a few seconds, Alice was in a peaceful trance.

"There, all better. 'Fraid, I'm going to have to ask you to cut this visit short Neville. Can't have my patients screaming amongst the ward, bad for business. Maybe you can come back another day?" Hester offered.

Neville nodded, and Hermione knew there wouldn't be another trip to the hospital this week. Neville took Hermione's elbow and guided her to the lift. They didn't say anything until Hermione dragged him into a muggle coffee shop. Sitting at a secluded table, she ordered two cups and waited for the waiter to deliver their order before she spoke.

"We were captured, by snatchers. They took us to Malfoy Manor, I had jinxed Harry's face with a stinging spell so they wouldn't know who he was. It was useless, they saw his scar. So they brought us before Bellatrix and Draco. They tried to get Malfoy to confirm it was Harry they had, but Draco couldn't be sure. One of the snatchers was going through my bag and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor."

Neville looked up at her on that.

"That's another story. But, the sword was supposedly hidden safely in Bellatrix's vault in Gringott's. She lost it. She had Wormtail throw Harry and Ron in the dungeon, and tried to torture me into confessing that we broke into her vault. First with the Cruciatus Curse, then her blade. I didn't have time to heal it properly, that's why I cover the scar. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to upset your mum…"

"No, no it's alright. I don't know how she could have known it was there in the first place. Can I…?" He asked as he held his hand out.

Hermione adjusted her sleeve and rotated her arm. She looked out the window as Neville examined the old wound.

"You should be proud, you know. Here, she tried to mark you as something inferior, when all along, you were better than all of them. Without you, Harry never would have been able defeat Voldemort. None of us would be here living the lives we always wanted. Don't hide it, embrace it." He said with confidence.

Hermione allowed one tear to roll down her cheek before she nodded.

They took their time getting back to Alderley Edge. They walked around London talking about the hard times they went through during the war. The beatings that Neville endured from the Carrows that were so severe, he would black out for hours at a time, taking refuge in the hospital wing or the room of requirement. Hermione talking about how the necklace had come between the three of them, forcing Ron to leave at a pivotal time of discovering just how to destroy it. The deep depression she refused to enter into because of his departure, knowing that she had to remain strong for Harry and herself in order to keep them safe.

A weight lifting off their shoulders that they didn't realize they were still carrying, just knowing that there was another person who could relate to their pains. The weather in England decided to cut their travels short as it began to rain. Pulling the two of them into a side alley, Neville apparated them back outside the enchantments of his house, where the weather was even worse. Running to the front door, the two entered the house completely drenched. They stood in the main hall, Neville waiting for his Gran to come around the corner to yell at them, Hermione listening to the rain.

"Guess they went out." Neville said, when no one came to greet them. "Come on, let's get out of these wet clothes."

He took her hand and led her up the stairs. He took her down the hall past her room and straight to his. His room was decorated with Gryffindor pennants and quidditch posters. He had a shelf adorned with trinkets, his remembrall, and a photo of his parents sitting in a silver frame. But what she loved the most was the glass case that held both of his parent's wands. Though his father's oak wand was broken in the Department of Mysteries, it still lay beautifully next to his mother's ash wand.

"Here, you can use my bath to change." Hermione turned and accepted the pile of clothes Neville offered to her.

She raised one eyebrow at him and tilted her head. "It's not like you haven't seen any of it before, Neville."

"Heh, just giving you the option." He blushed.

Hermione set the clothes down on his bed and walked over to him. Biting her lip, she grabbed the bottom of his jumper and helped lift it up and over his head. Taking a small step back, she shrugged off her sweater and lifted her t-shirt. Neville reached out with his hands on her hips to bring her back to him. His hands grazing her cheeks as he brought his lips to hers. Hermione's hands worked on his belt buckle and assisted in the deposit of his trousers on the bedroom floor. Hers quickly following. He broke their kiss to sit on the edge of his bed and guide her into straddling him. Hermione drove one of her hands into hair as she brought his lips back to hers. The feel of his exploring her stomach, sides and back were enough to make her sigh into his mouth.

"I love you." He whispered.

Hermione looked at him, freezing in her endeavors.

"I know I'm not the best. But I promise I will love you with all of my heart, I don't expect you to say it back." He grabbed her left wrist and brought her forearm to his lips. Kissing her scar, "You're beautiful."

Hermione kissed him softly, but didn't respond.

* * *

The week with Neville passed very quickly. True to his word, Uncle Algie got Hermione on one of his horse and instructed her in the basics of riding. Being a quick learner, she was able to take to the trails on their property with Neville. She spent a few hours in the library with his Aunt Edin, who was quite accomplished in arithmancy and seeing the softer side of Augusta Longbottom. Yet as always, good things must always come to an end. Neville and Hermione just didn't realize how soon that would come.

Hermione was in the middle of her Ancient Runes class, translating two feet of runes back into English when a third year came into the room and hand Professor Babbling a small scroll. Hermione, trying to remember the translation to one particular looking rune, was soon interrupted by the shadow of the Professor standing in front of her.

"Professor McGonagall wants you in her office, now." She said as she handed Hermione the small unraveled scroll.

Hermione took a quick look at it to confirm, then handed the professor her papers and grabbed her bag. She rushed down the hall and up the many flights of stairs before coming to the entrance of the Headmistress' office. Knocking, the door opened from the other side. Hermione could see McGonagall standing behind her desk. There was another person in the room, sitting in the chair across from her. As Hermione neared she saw that it was Neville. He wouldn't look at her, in fact he sat with his elbows on his knees, finger laced in front of his mouth. He looked as if he was going to be sick.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked, fearing the worst.

"That's the question I would have asked you Miss Granger. Take a seat." McGonagall sternly instructed. "We have a code of ethics here at Hogwarts, Miss Granger. Now, I realize having a friend as a professor here is highly unusual, but he is still to be seen as a member of Hogwarts staff. No professor can have a…intimate relationship with a student, even if they are of a consenting age. Because of this, I regret to inform you that Mr. Longbottom could be relieved of his duties, and you might face an expulsion hearing."

"Professor…"Hermione was panicking.

"I'll quit. I'll leave if it means she can stay." Neville interjected.

"Neville, no, I can't let you do that. This is your job!" Hermione debated.

"Hermione, this world needs you more than they need a Herbology professor. You need to finish school. Otherwise, what was the point of coming back? You stay. I'll have my letter of resignation for you in the morning." He offered.

McGonagall nodded her head.

"What have I done?" Hermione asked herself as she began to cry.

"I must say that I'm quite surprised by all this. I thought you and …" McGonagall started.

Hermione shook her head. "Professor, are you sure there isn't any other way?"

"As of right now, I am the administrator that knows of your relationship. If the two of you were to sign a binding contract that states you will have a professional student-teacher contact, then I see no reason to have this come to light. The two of you have proven to perform the utmost service to this school that is the only reason I am allowing this. But be warned, break the contract and the consequences will be severe."

Hermione looked to Neville. Everything they had been through in the past few months, the feelings that began to grow into something more. It was now that Hermione wished more than anything that she told Neville she loved him too.

"We'll do it." Neville answered.

* * *

The last two months of school were torturous for Hermione. She had taken her N.E.W.T.S. and was sure that she failed them miserably. Ginny did everything in her power to bring her friend out of her sadness. The weekend after their exams was a Hogsmeade trip. Ginny had to practically drag Hermione out of their dorm to get her to go, and kept her hand wrapped firmly around her elbow to guide her into town.

"Nothing like a little shopping therapy, that's what Mum used to say. Even if it was just window shopping." Ginny laughed.

Hermione said nothing. She just watched as all the other students bustled from shop to shop, comparing their goods.

"I'm sure a new batch of quills, or a new book will cheer you up." Ginny suggested.

Just as her friend was guiding her towards the quill shop, they heard their names being called from behind them. Hermione hoping beyond hope to see Neville run up to them was quite surprised to find Ron quickly approaching.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Well, hello to you too. George is thinking of buying out old Zonko's shop. So I came here to go over the aspects of the sale while George deals with the shop in Diagon Alley." He explained. "How are you, Hermione?"

"Alright, yourself?"

"Alright…" he answered, seeming quite unsure for a moment. "Would you fancy a drink at the Three Broomsticks?"

Ginny, clearly knowing that the invitation did not include her, answered for the two of them. "Why, brother dear, we would love to, but unfortunately we have quite a bit of shopping to do. You see, Hermione's parents just sent her a nice monetary present for getting through her N.E.W.T.S so we thought we'd lighten her pocket a bit. Awfully boring, this girl stuff."

"Oh…right then…another time perhaps…" Ron muttered.

"Bye then!" Ginny yelled as she yanked Hermione down the road and into the closest shop.

"What was that all about?" asked a completely astonished Hermione.

"My brother, the lunk that he is, was trying to ask you on a date. And the last thing you need right now is for him to come waltzing in and taking Neville's spot."

"Ginny…Neville can't have a spot remember." Hermione tried to explain.

"Listen, you have one more week to get through, and then you won't be a student any longer. McGonagall can only control things while you're here, but once you're on that train, that blarmy contract is null and void." Ginny explained.

Hermione blinked at her friend. Ginny sighed.

"Did you really not realize that?" the red head asked.

* * *

She waited until they crossed the English border before she left her seat. She knew where he would sit, it was the same car where she first him in their first year. A nervous, hopeless boy that had lost his toad. So afraid that he would be unable to perform any kind of magic. It made her smile as she approached the door. Taking a deep breath she glanced up and down the aisle, noticing it was clear, she slipped inside.

Neville looked away from the window, startled.

"What are you doing?"

"It's voided, the contract is voided. As soon as we crossed the border, I am no longer a student."

"Hermione…"

"I love you." She interrupted. "I should have told back in April, but I do. I don't know where we're going to go from here, but I feel you have the right to know."

"I accepted Kingsley invitation to join the Auror Academy." He announced. "I'm taking a leave from Hogwarts, and joining Harry. I think this will be good for me. I could always go back to teaching, but I feel I could do some real good. Not to mention, be closer to the Ministry, which I heard just recently hired a very smart witch."

Hermione smiled, sat across from him and reached for his hand.

"All will be well."

End.

"Because of you, I can feel myself slowly but surely becoming the me I have always dreamed of being." -Tyler Knott Gregson.

Leave a review, let me know what you think... :)


End file.
